Team Free Hell
by FleursdeLis
Summary: Team Free Hell: Where Sam becomes Lucifer, Dean is damned to Hell and becomes a demon, and the Leviathans never leave Castiel. They are hell-bent on raising hell and bringing forth the new apocalypse. And they have a hell of a time doing it. Yes, the puns are necessary. Rated T for future violence and gore.


**Author's Note: I don't Own Supernatural. Also, I got the inspiration for this from a post on Tumblr. I have asked the blogger for permission to use her idea and received the OK.**

**This is the prologue. All characters are pretty much OOC except Bobby. And maybe Lucifer. Read and Review! Let me know what you think, what needs work, etc. Most importantly, though, enjoy!**

It all began with one simple moment in time. One second out of the thousands of millions of billions of seconds that have ever existed and will ever exist. It took only one second for Sam Winchester to agree to be Lucifer's vessel. It took only one utterance out of his mouth for Lucifer to enter within him and take control. He looked out from his new, taller vessel and spotted one Dean Winchester. _Poor Dean_, he thought,_ Look at his face. It's so full of hope that his little brother is still here._ _What an idiot_.

He schooled his face into an expression of determination and pain. He wanted to play a game with Dean and let him think that Sammy had in fact survived and was even able to overthrow him. He knew he was taking a risk, for Dean could throw him into the gaping hole that he opened up, but he didn't think he would. Dean would allow Sam to jump in, but he would never push his little brother in himself. So when Dean yelled to his little brother he did the only thing he could, replied. He called out Dean's name.

"Sammy!" Dean called again. His voice was really beginning irk the Morning Star, but he was having too much fun watching the hope on Dean Winchester's face, for he knew in but a few minutes all the boy's hope would be gone, and what a good feeling that would be.

"I can feel him!" he groaned, "Oh, god!" he added for kicks. Rule number one: always take your father's name in vain whenever given the chance.

"You got to go now! Come on!" Dean coaxed and then helped him up, "Go now, Sammy. Now!"

He watched as the emotions, too numerous to count, passed over Dean's face. One of the combinations was that of hope and sorrow both at the same time. If he were able to feel as deeply as humans, he wouldn't think that having those emotions at the same time could be possible, but he cannot feel as the maggots do, so he doesn't really care either way. He is just good at pretending to care. He is good at making the monkeys think he cares, making them sympathize with him, for as much as he despises the human race, he knows that he needs them to fulfill his goal of conquering his father's creation and claiming it for his own.

Just at the last second, after the heavy breaths he added for emphasis and before he would take that fatal step were he Sam Winchester and not Lucifer, the Morning Star, he drew back and began to smile, and his smile only grew with the confusion that now possessed Dean's face.

"I was just messing with you," he grinned devilishly, "Sammy's long gone." He turned and quickly closed the gate to the cage. "I told you," he turned back to Dean, "This would always happen in Detroit." And then, with no warning, he cast Dean Winchester into the pit. He felt Sam as he screamed and fought valiantly, but he payed almost no mind to him. Why should he care if his vessel's brother is in Hell? By casting Dean there, into a part where he would irretrievable anyone but his father himself, he basically secured his victory in his fight against Michael.

It was time to do things his way, not the way his father intended. He and Michael would still have their battle, but Michael would be considerably weaker with an imperfect vessel. The Morning Star grinned, looked around the room once more before sticking the rings in his pocket and disappearing to parts unknown with little Sammy still screaming in his head.


End file.
